A Dragons Rising
by ReikiDragonSensei
Summary: Long ago the 8th hokage had succeeded in destroying the akatsuki by sacrificing his life. In doing so the kyuubi along with the other eight biju had vanished from the world and peace had finally taken over. Forty years later a new threat has risen........
1. Chapter 1

**----------------------------****A DRAGON'S RISING----------------------------**

**-----------------------------By: Jason and Josh------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------**Prolog/Description----------------------------------------------------------

**Long ago the 8****th**** hokage had succeeded in destroying the akatsuki by sacrificing his life. In doing so the kyuubi along with the other eight biju had vanished from the world and peace had finally taken over. Forty years later a new threat has risen from the debts of hell making the biju and akatsuki look like pansies. But now eight years later a new force has begun his journey into the world. Will evil fill his heart and make him destroy every thing he once cared for or will he become a beacon of hope and joy bringing peace and order to the world. Only time can tell his fate.**

----------------------------------------Disclaimer-----------------------------------------

**We do not own naruto or any other anime that may appear in this fanfic thank you and have a nice day.**

**Okay this is our first fanfic we hope you like it. We are open to feedback and would like to hear your ideas. If they help you may see it in one of our future chapters. **

------------------------------------------------------------Characters------------------------------------------------------------

**Name**: Ryuu Tsukino

Age at first appearance: 8

Appearance at first introduction:

Hair: Spiky in front and on top. Long and pulled into pony tail on from sides and back. Color: White.

Eye Color: Blue

Build: average height, little muscle definition

Clothing:

Feet:Sandals, Beige

Chest: Yukata, Blue

Legs: Hakuma, White

Abilities at first appearance: Basic academy justu, basics of dragon style (family taijutsu)

Clan name:

Blood limit: Ryuugan, multi part, physical: (pre-transform): Dragon scales covering body, enhanced strength, speed, sight, smell, dragon jutsu require no hand sign, high chakra affinity for fire and wind. Eye color changes to purple.

(full-transformation): All jutsu require no hand signs, flight capabilities.

Dojutsu: Seal mastery, aspects of 2nd Sharingan, 1st Byakugan, 3rd Rinnegan, 4th affinity for all elements (including ice, wood, lava, steel, ect.)

**Name**: Keera Uzumaki, Granddaughter of the 8th hokage and Hinata Hyuuga

Friends with Ryuu for the past 3 years. Will always be found by his side.

Age at first appearance: 8

Appearance at first introduction:

Hair: Long flowing, blonde

Eye Color: Green

Build: average height, flat and little muscle definition

Clothing:

Feet: Sandals, Red

Chest: Short sleeve shirt, floral pattern White and Pink

Legs: Jeans, Black

Abilities at first appearance: Basic academy justu, basics of medical ninjutsu,

Dojutsu: Byakugan

**Name**: Bokuyo Uzumaki, Grandson of the 8th hokage and Hinata Hyuuga

Brother to Keera Uzumaki. Floater (goes from team to team as needed)

Age at first appearance: 12

Appearance at first introduction:

Hair: Short, blonde

Eye Color: Green

Build: Tall, Moderate muscle definition

Clothing:

Feet: Shoes, Black

Chest: Short sleeve shirt, Blue

Legs: Jeans, Black

Abilities at first appearance: Advanced academy justu, basics of wind style jutsu

Dojutsu: Byakugan

**Name**: Daishiro Uchiha, Grandson of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Rival to Ryuu, and typical bully, Twin Brother to Hisoke Uchiha, always found with his brother picking on someone

Age at first appearance: 8

Appearance at first introduction:

Hair: Short, black

Eye Color: black

Build: Average, Moderate muscle definition

Clothing:

Feet: Shoes, Blue

Chest: Long sleeve shirt, Blue with Uchiha clan symbol on back

Legs: Jeans, Black

Abilities at first appearance: Advanced academy justu, basics of fire style jutsu

Dojutsu: Sharingan

**Name**: Hisoka Uchiha, Grandson of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Rival to Ryuu, and typical bully, Twin brother to Daishiro Uchiha, always found with his brother picking on someone

Age at first appearance: 8

Appearance at first introduction:

Hair: Short, black

Eye Color: black

Build: Average, Moderate muscle definition

Clothing:

Feet: Shoes, Blue

Chest: Long sleeve shirt, Blue with Uchiha clan symbol on back

Legs: Jeans, Black

Abilities at first appearance: Advanced academy justu, basics of fire style jutsu

Dojutsu: Sharingan

**Name**: Chouko Akimichi, Grandson of Choji Akimichi

Friends with the Uchiha Brothers

Age at first appearance: 8

Appearance at first introduction:

Hair: medium, brown

Eye Color: Sea Green

Build: Skinny, hint of breast, Moderate muscle definition

Clothing:

Feet: Shoes, Red

Chest: Tank top, Green

Legs: Skirt, Blue

Abilities at first appearance: Basic academy justu, basics of expansion style jutsu

Blood limit: expansion jutsu

**Name**: Konohamaru Sarutobi, Grandson of the Third Hokage

Current Hokage

Age at first appearance: 66

Appearance at first introduction:

Hair: medium, Grey

Eye Color: Blue

Build: Average, liver spots, well defined muscles

Clothing:

Feet: Shoes, White

Chest: Robe, White with Red stitches

Legs: Pants, White with Red stitches

Head: Hokage Hat

Abilities at first appearance: Jutsu Mastery

**Name**: Udon III

Current Academy Sensei

Age at first appearance: 19

Appearance at first introduction:

Hair: medium, Grey

Eye Color: Green

Build: Average, well defined muscles

Clothing:

Feet: Shoes, Green

Chest: chunin jacket

Legs: chunin pants

Abilities at first appearance: Unknown

**--------------------------------------------------------****CHAPTER 1--------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------IT WASN'T ME------------------------------------------------------**

It was a quiet day in konoha except at the ninja academy.

"Get back here Ryuu!"

"What did I do?" Said the person now identified as Ryuu

"I'll teach you to grab my ass!"

"I swear it wasn't me…Ahhhhhhhh!" Dodging a wild swing

"You are a liar…I'm gonna kill you!"

"Please have mercy…it was Hisoka, not me I promise."

Smack...Thud…Crack "Ouch…Keera you didn't need to hit so hard I think you broke my nose."

"Okay settle down students. You better get to class the bell is about to ring. Oh and Ryuu get your nose looked at."

"…Yes Udon-Sensei." Said Ryuu

------------------------------------------------------**Scene Change---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get my nose fixed… Because of someone." He said glaring daggers at Keera who just started whistling.

"It's fine just sit down and get the notes on genjutsu from someone." Remarked Udon-Sensei

"Genjutsu yuck…I can't stand genjutsu." Said Ryuu

**--------------------------------------------------------Later That Day------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ryuu you are such a Dobe." Said Daishiro Uchiha

"How did you even get accepted into the academy?" Said Hisoka Uchiha

"Just leave me alone." (Ryuu)

"NO." (Uchiha Temes)

"All I want to do is eat lunch." (Ryuu)

"To bad!" smack, Ryuu's lunch was knocked to the ground and burnt with a fire jutsu

"Chouko, come here and beat down Ryuu with us."

"Ok!" (Chouko Akimichi) "That sounds like fun."

"Enough! Leave him alone. I'm tired of you guys always picking on him! Why do you guys think its so much fun to pick on the weak ones? YOU'RE PATHETIC… You pick on people weaker than you to try to make yourselves look tougher than you really are! I despise you!" Exclaimed Keera

"That's a good question, I would like to know the answer to that too." (Udon-Sensei)

The Uchiha Temes quickly stop picking on Ryuu and turn with fear in their eyes.

"Uh...uh U-U-Udon-sensei we were just…" (Uchihas)

"Just picking on another student for no reason, I have no choice I want you two to bring your parents to school before class tomorrow."(Udon)

"But but."(Uchihas)

"No buts if you don't you will be expelled and never allowed back."(Udon)

"Yes sensei."(Uchihas)

**-----------------------------------------------------------****Later That Day---------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you foresee any problems with your students, Udon?"

"Yes lord Hokage, I already have a meeting with the Uchiha and their parents tomorrow morning. I was wondering if you could possibly come and tell them of their grandfather."(Udon)

"Of course but that is a touchy story."(Konohamaru)

"Yes, I know he killed Muegi…I'm sorry Lord Hokage."(Udon)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cliff hanger mwahahahahaha

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A DRAGONS RISING

DISCLAIMER

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME THAT MAY APEAR IN THIS STORY

-------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 2---------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------WHY DO YOU LET THEM-------------------------------------------------

_(LAST TIME)_

"_**Do you foresee any problems with your students, Udon?"**_

"_**Yes lord Hokage, I already have a meeting with the Uchiha and their parents tomorrow morning. I was wondering if you could possibly come and tell them of their grandfather."(Udon)**_

"_**Of course but that is a touchy story."(Konohamaru)**_

"_**Yes, I know he killed Muegi…I'm sorry Lord Hokage."(Udon)**_

(Teacher conference)

"**And that is the true story of your grandfather's life. We just don't want you to make the same mistakes he did."(Hokage)**

"**What a load of shit! I don't (parent believe that story for a second."(Daishiro)**

"**There is no way that Grandpa would do anything like that. I mean kill his own brother there is no possible way!"(Hisoka)**

"**I'm telling you the truth. Count yourselves lucky that you know it already."(Hokage)**

------------------------------------------------------------Scene Change------------------------------------------------------------

"**I don't care what that old man say's it's not gonna change who I am."(Hisoka)**

"**Me either bro."(Daishiro)**

"**Change what guys? I don't want you to change I like you just the way you are. Please don't change!"(Chouko)**

"**Don't worry, were not."(Uchiha Brothers)**

**Udon walks into the classroom only to see the twins and Chouko beating up several classmates…So he whispers some thing under his breath…….**

--------------------------------------------------------A few minutes later--------------------------------------------------------

"**Uh… What happened Udon-Sensei? All I know is that I was getting hit by Daishiro then I fell asleep."(Ryuu)**

"**Well I used the **_**FEATHER ILLUSION JUTSU**_**."(Udon)**

"**The what."(Ryuu)**

"**The **_**FEATHER ILLUSION JUTSU**_**. It's a genjutsu that puts the target to sleep."**

"**I want to learn that."(Chouko)**

"**Well if you idiots would stop messing around already, you might have realized that, that is the genjutsu I am teaching you this week. But if I ever see what I saw today I will expel the entire class!"**

"**Ha I'm an Uchiha the council will not allow me to be expelled."(Uchiha's)**

**----------------------------------------------------**One and a Half Years Later**---------------------------------------------------**

"**What the hell happened here?"(Jounin) **

"**I don't know…" (Chunin)**

"**Quickly go get the Hokage at once!" (Jounin)**

"**Yes sir!" (Chunin)**

"**What unspeakable horror did this?" **

"**I do not know Lord Hokage. What should we do?" (Jounin)**

"**Launch a full investigation. I wanna know what happened,**

**and why the Uchiha family was slaughtered." (Hokage)**

"**What about the Uchiha boys, what do we tell them when they get back?"**

"**Yes that's right they are on a school trip…Hmmmmm…when they return bring them to me." (Hokage)**

"**Yes, Lord…" (Jounin)**

"**Lord Hokage…It's happened again to the **Tsukino family………." **(Chunin)**

**Looking forward to hearing your ideas and thoughts on our story.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
